Un frère reste un frère
by stelladu73
Summary: Castiel se sent perdu, Dieu ne veut pas les aider à faire face à l'Apocalypse. Sans espoir et prêt à abandonner la bataille il se tourne vers un allié innatendu. Un frère disparu, Gabriel.


Hello! Juste un petit OS centré sur Castiel et Gabriel durant la saison 5 (juste parce que je les adore!) Bien sûr rien ne m'appartient. Ni Supernatural, ni Gabriel et encore moins Castiel (hélas...).

Sur ce bonne lecture à ceux qui en auront le courage.

Si il y avait bien une chose que Castiel avait appris ces deux dernières années, c'était que l'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un ange encore à la botte du paradis. Eux qui étaient censés être des êtres parfais , des guerriers célestes, étaient devenue de véritables ordures sans foi ni loi, si ce n'est celle du plus fort. Même Anna qui avait arraché sa grâce pour se rapprocher des humains qu'elle aimait tant était redevenue une des leur, et ça lui avait été fatal. Maintenant il ne restait en tout et pour tout que trois anges qui ne se laissaient plus commander par Michael et ses sbires, Lucifer le capricieux, le plus mauvais de tous, Gabriel, le petit frère qui n'avait plus supporté de voir ses frères s'entretuer, et lui, le loyal à Dieu et aux hommes. Et bien qu'il aime son père et qu'il chérisse sa plus belle création comme Dieu l'avait toujours voulu, il commençait à sérieusement douter des véritables intentions de son père. Raphaël avait même tenter de lui dire que Dieu était mort, mais il avait immédiatement su que c'était faux, et qu'en pensant le Créateur mort, les anges allégeait leurs consciences et cela leur donnait un prétexte pour mettre le Paradis, l'Enfer et la Terre à feu et à sang Mais depuis qu'il avait appris que Dieu ne voulait pas être retrouvé, que Gabriel n'était pas mort et qu'il s'était rendue compte que ses propres frères étaient entrain de lui retirer ses pouvoirs, Castiel sombrait de plus en plus. Parfois il allait à la messe, quand il se sentait vraiment perdu, voir que les humains gardaient la foi dans ces moments troublés, qu'ils restaient fidèles à Dieu lui faisait du bien. Une fois il avait même sourit à la remarque d'un petit garçon qui accompagnait ses parents. L'enfant demandait à ses parents pourquoi il n'était pas un ange, puis avait ajouté que ça devait être drôlement chouette d'être un ange et de protéger tout le monde, d'être tout le temps gentil et de pouvoir voir le Seigneur. Castiel avait sourit devant son innocence et sa naïveté. Lui même avait été le genre d'ange que décrivait le petit, il avait sauver l'âme de Dean, l'avait protégé, avait protégé la famille de Jimmy son réceptacle, il supposait d'ailleurs que l'âme de ce dernier avait trouvé le repos éternel à partir du moment où il était devenue de plus en plus humain, il avait toujours obéit à son père, il avait voulu être bon avec les hommes, mais jamais il n'avait pus voir Dieu, et c'était certainement son plus grand regret. Finalement être un ange n'était pas un bon statut. Il n'y avait pas que du mauvais dans son histoire, il avait connu les Winchester, et il pouvait même dire que Dean était pour lui ce que les humains appelle un meilleur ami, il avait retrouver son grand frère Gabriel et il avait gouté à la vie humaine, ses meilleurs sentiments comme l'amour, l'amitié, la confiance mais aussi à ses pires comme le désespoir, la colère et la rancune. Alors si c'était à lui que s'était adressé l'enfant il n'aurait su que répondre. L'ancien lui, le petit soldat parfait lui aurait dit la vérité, que non être un ange ce n'est pas chouette, ce n'est pas être remplie d'amour et de bonté, alors que le lui actuel, auquel Dean Winchester avait appris à mentir, lui aurait certainement sourit et répondu que oui, ça devait être fantastique comme ça l'avait été dans les premiers temps pour lui ou peut être qu'il aurait choisit la tactique des humains quand ils ne savent pas quoi dire et qu'il ne veulent pas trop s'avancer, il lui aurait sourit et aurait dit qu'il ne savait pas pour ne pas briser sa foi et ses rêves d'enfant. Quand il repensait à tout cela il avait comme une boule à l'estomac, un sentiment d'amertume et d'accablement, sentiments qu'il n'aurait jamais dût ressentir si il était resté celui qu'il était, le matin même il avait pleurer lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait rien contre Lucifer, il n'avait rien dit aux deux frères, ils avaient déjà été témoins de sa descente aux enfers au sens figuré, ils avaient encore de l'espoir, et Castiel admirait cela en plus de leur courage et de leur détermination, il ne voulait pas en plus leur infliger, son désespoir et sa résignation, alors il avait appelé celui qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des millénaires, celui qu'il venait à peine de retrouver, le seul de ses frères qui avait sut concilier vie humaine et pouvoir céleste, Gabriel. C'est lui qu'il attendait sur un banc dans un parc pour enfants, vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Gabriel lui avait dit qu'il viendrait, mais à mesure que le temps passait, Castiel commençait à se demander si son frère tiendrait vraiment parole, quand une voix derrière lui se fit entendre.

-Hello frangin, tu as une peine de coeur et tu as voulu te confier à ton grand frère pour qu'il te donne quelques conseils?

Toujours cet humour plus ou moins douteux, Castiel comprenait mieux pourquoi Gabriel avait choisit la peau d'un Embrouilleur sur Terre. D'après ce que lui avait appris Dean, il avait beaucoup d'humour, mais Castiel ne pouvait pas cautionner ses actes, il avait tué des humains, des créatures de Dieu, et s'était également amuser à tuer Dean une bonne centaine de fois sous les yeux de Sam.

-Bonsoir Gabriel, merci d'être venu.

-Mais c'est un devoir pour un aîné de jouer l'oreille attentive pour son petit frère, demande à ton copain Dean si il ne passait pas des nuits, à écouter les petits problèmes de Sam. Il se sentit obliger de se défendre face au regard de Castiel qui disait clairement «pendant des siècles tu ne t'es pas trop occuper des mes problèmes». C'est vrai, je reconnais que ces derniers millénaires je n'ai pas trop été là pour toi comme pour personne, mais c'est ce soir que tu as besoin de moi et je suis là.

Castiel approuva d'un signe de tête et soupira avant de plonger son visage dans ses mains, il était perdu, il se sentait devenir humain à mesure que les minutes passaient et il avait trop de questions sur la vie des hommes, sur Dieu, sur Lucifer à poser à son frère et ne savait pas par où commencer. Il sembla que Gabriel comprit puisqu'il se rapprocha, s'assit à côté de lui et posa une main sur l'épaule de Castiel.

-Tu as fais ce qu'il fallait faire, tu as fait le bon choix, tu as toujours respecter les volontés premières de notre père, ils t'ont peut être banni du Paradis, mais c'est simplement parce qu'ils avaient honte de leurs actes quand ils voyaient les tiens. Castiel, ne te blâme pas pour leur avoir désobéit, au contraire tu as fais ce que notre père aurait souhaité que tu fasse, je suis certain que papa doit être fier de toi, sinon pourquoi t'aurait-il ressuscité? Oui je sais ce qui s'est passé avec Raphaël, et je peux t'assurer que quand ils ont appris que Dieu t'avais ramené ils n'en menaient pas large, j'ai tout suivit, et j'ai adoré quand tu as piégé ce petit con de Raphaël, te voir lui parler comme ça, remettre ce prétentieux à sa place était vraiment génial, même Lucy n'avait pas osé parler comme ça à Michel.

Apparemment, Gabriel avait touché juste, il avait choisit les bons mots et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Castiel se sentait bien, soutenu par un de ses frères. Il avait toujours admirer ses grands frères, surtout Michel, il avait toujours voulu lui ressembler, obéissant à Dieu, loyal, juste et d'une grande dévotion, parfois il avait espoir que Michel n'est pas été de ceux qui avait décidé de provoquer l'apocalypse mais les derniers événements lui prouvaient le contraire...

-Merci Gabriel. Je.. Je suis navré pour ce que t'a dit Dean l'autre jour, quand il t'as dit que tu étais un.. lâche... Mais ses paroles furent coupées par un geste de main de Gabriel.

-Il a eu raison, j'ai été lâche, j'ai fuis. Je ne supportais plus de voir cette guerre fratricide. Michel a toujours obéit à Dieu, et j'ai l'intime conviction, qu'il n'a pas précipité Lucifer dans sa cage infernale de gaité de cœur, il aimait son petit frère. Lucifer à toujours été le plus capricieux, le plus pénible de tous, mais il aimait papa, autant que Michel, autant que toi, que moi. J'aimais Lucifer, et je l'aime toujours, comme j'aime tout mes frères . Papa aimait Lucifer, il l'aimait même plus que nous tous, et il a été déçu, je pense que c'est ce qui a fait qu'il ai décidé de le punir ainsi, il ne voulait pas le tuer, mais il ne pouvait pas le garder au Paradis alors qu'il ralliait d'autre de nos frères à ses folies. Combien de nos frères on été précipité en enfer avec lui? Et voir d'un côté les alliés de Michel et de l'autre les alliés de Lucifer se mener une guerre sans merci me révoltait. Je me souviens de toi, personne ne t'avais rien demandé et tu avais été dans les premiers à te joindre à Michel, je me souviens d'Uriel qui avait longtemps hésité, comploté et qui finalement s'était rallié aux plus forts, à Michel. Moi je n'ai pas voulu choisir alors je suis parti.

-Tu n'as pas à te justifier, c'est ce que nous aurions dut tous faire. Ne pas nous en mêler, laisser cette dispute à Lucifer et Michel, il n'y aurait pas eut de démons, car tous nos frères et soeurs déchus devinrent les premiers démons... Et ce qui arrive aujourd'hui n'est que le résultat de ce que nous avons fait. Comment as-tu fais pour t'habituer aux hommes à travers les âges? Comment as-tu fais pour rencontrer et jouer avec les garçons alors que tu connaissais déjà leurs destinés?

-M'habituer n'a pas été trop difficile, les humains ont toujours eut les mêmes sentiments, seuls leurs modes et certains de leurs mœurs évoluent , et je ne passais pas vraiment de temps avec eux, sauf pour leur jouer quelques tours, et pour les Winchesters, c'est plutôt eux qui sont venus à moi, mais même si je savais je n'ai rien dit, ce n' était pas le moment, celui où j'ai eu le plus de mal c'était avant que Dean aille en enfer, car je savais que si il y allait ce serait le début de la fin. Je vous en ai voulu à vous tous d'avoir laisser faire, et à toi plus particulièrement, de ne pas avoir été chercher le gamin en enfer avant qu'il ne brise le premier sceau , d'ailleurs tu lui as fait un joli tatouage, puis j'ai compris qu'on ne t'avais pas donner le choix.

-Je ne savais pas ce qui se passais, Zacharie est venu me chercher alors que j'étais entrain de recevoir les révélations avec Uriel, j'ai rassemblé quelques anges et nous sommes partis en enfer. Tout s'est fait de manière tout à fait désordonnée, nous étions si peu, face aux démons, et il y avait toutes ces âmes suppliciées qui nous suppliaient de les aider, ils avaient tous compris que nous n'étions pas des démons, nous avons dû nous battre contre des dizaines et des dizaines de démons, lorsque je suis arrivé à Dean il été à côté d' Alastair, entrain de torturer une jeune femme qui hurlait sous son rasoir on aurait dit qu'il avait aussi mal qu'elle de le faire . C'était horrible, l'enfer est pire que ce que l'on peu imaginer si on n'y a jamais été. Toutes ces âmes qui souffraient.. Qui deviendront des démons et nous avions un ordre formel, sauver Dean Winchester, lui et seulement lui.

Gabriel écoutait les paroles de son frère religieusement, il se doutait que si il avait toujours été au paradis, il aurait certainement été avec Castiel, puisque chaque archange avait un pouvoir particulier et que lui avait également la faculté d'aller en enfer. Il savait aussi que Castiel avait besoin de se confier. Il exerça une légère pression sur l'épaule de l'ange pour lui dire qu'il était là, qu'il comprenait et qu'il le soutenait.

-Ne crains rien, si vous réussissez à vous débarrasser de Lucy papa te récompensera, et là tu pourras envoyé une légion d'anges pour aller récupérer toutes ces âmes damnées. Et je te promet que ce jour là, je remonterais te filer un coup de main.

L'optimisme apparent de Gabriel fit sourire Castiel, si il pouvait avoir raison... Mais le plus urgent serait de remettre de l'ordre au Paradis, stopper cette corruption et rendre aux anges leur véritable rôle. Mais l'ange savait que ce n'était pas gagné, et il ne se voyait pas sortir vivant de cette bataille.

-J'aimerai pouvoir te croire, mais nous ne sommes que quatre contre les cavaliers et Lucifer et je suis de moins en moins utile.. Et ce n'est pas nos frères qui feront quelque chose.

-Quatre? Non, cinq. Et oui Cassy, j'ai réfléchis et je vais vous aider du mieux que je pourrais car je sais que les humains sont vraiment la plus belle création de Dieu, bien mieux que les anges, car ils se savent imparfaits et veulent s'améliorer. Alors n'abandonne pas, garde ta foi et ne crains pas l'avenir, vous réussirez car vous avez la force des justes.

Même si Gabriel ne croyait lui même que la moitié de ses paroles, Castiel semblait re-motivé, la lueur qui avait allumé ses yeux lors de la première bataille était de nouveau là et c'était ce que voulait l'archange, lui redonner espoir.

-Merci, Merci pour tout Gabriel.

-Allez pas de sentimentalisme, tu devrais aller t'occuper de ton protégé.

L'archange sourit à son frère et tout deux disparurent dans un bruissement d'ailes sans savoir que ce serait la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient vivants.


End file.
